Transformers historias de guerra
by manuel124
Summary: Revive los acotecimientos succedidos en la guerra por Cybertron en diferentes historias de Autobots y Decepticons.
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1: voz

Cybertron mi hogar por mucho tiempo se a luchado una guerra civil entre los autobot y los decepticos, mi nombre es Bumblebee y soy un scout de los autobots lucho junto a mi peloto en la ciudad de Kaon cuartel de los decepticos y sede de Megatron mientras mi equipo y yo nos enfrentamos a una dura tarea de resistir hasta que no rescate de aquí, me siento muy confiado ya eh derivado a dos los eh incapacitado mis compañeros tiene la misma suerte nos sentimos invencibles el líder del peloto nos informa.

Firewire.—siga asi soldados debemos cotenerlo todo el tiempo posible hasta que nos rescate.

Lighner.—si señor esta chatarras mal construida esta mas confudida que cuando bee fue a ese bar en iacon.

Bumblebee.—siempre cuentas esa historia por que no cuentas la vez en Tyger pax cuando caiste en ese pozo de energo y creias que eras sumergible.

Lighner.— ja siempre eres tan simpático bee espero que pelees como hablas .

Bumblebee.— entonces mirame y sorpréndete.

como scout siempre debo saber el entorno en que me rodea para asi saber usarlos a mi favor y el de mi compañeros pero noto algo distinto alguien sobrevuela el área se mueve rápido le digo a Firewire y el da la orden de atacar ese objeto volador pero de cada disparo que damos ninguno parece darle al llegar a nosotros toma una forma distinta que jamás olvidare era grande fuerte, exorbitante lo reconocí rápidamente era Megatron es la primera vez que lo veían cara a cara me quede impactado tenía miedo, me habia contado muchas historia de él y de cómo era un berserker al pelear y de cómo no perdía ni una sola pelea Firewire dan la orden.

Firewire.—derribe a megatron.

pero antes de dar la orde el ataco ferocidad aun bot de mi peloto lo mato de un solo corte de esa espada que posee no pierde tiempo y con su arma desul brazo atraviesa el pecho de otro los disparo no son efectivo el que le hacía frente tenia suerte si sobrevivía a su devastador a ataque veo como la mitad de mi peloto es reducida a nada y cuando me doy cuenta Firewire es apuñalado el me mira y siento su intención me apunta y me dispara pero alguien más intercepta el ataque Lighner sacrifica su vida por mi sus ultima palabras fuero.

Lighner.— bee escapa.

me invade la ira decido atacar a Megatron, pero este me ataca siento que su ataque es demasiado eficaz no me dan el tiempo de reponerme me tortura con sus manos cada uno de sus golpee me deja herido de gravedad siento que algo dentro de mí se quiebra y con sus manos me levanta y me dicen.

Megatron.— pobre scout débil y incompetente quiero que veas este rostro como señal de que Megatron es invencible.

me deja a solas para que muera lentamente siento que ya me reúno con la allspark quedo en modo estasis y cuando veo este es mi último momento y me apago veo una luz creo que ya estoy en la allspark pero también escucho un sonido y cuando abro los ojos estoy en una base medica autobot el médico su nombre es Ratchet y me cuenta lo sucedido.

ratchet.— tienes suerte pequeño scout tenía muchos daños graves casi te perdemos pero tu peloto no tuvo suerte.

trato de agradecerle pero no puedo hablar es como si mi voz fue tomada lo único desaparecida arrebatada como si fuera un objeto pero sé que este objeto jamás regresara Ratchet me dice que durante la batalla mi modulo de voz fue quebrado por los daños que Megatron me causo se que no podre recuperar mi voz pero en mi spark sé que hare una promesa una promesa de que Megatron caerá y será castigado por todo lo que le hizo a mis amigos y por arrebatar una de las cosas más valiosas para mi y que no volverá a arrebatar a nadie más lo juro.

Fin del capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2: poder

La búsqueda del poder siempre ah sido mi meta, el poder lo es todo desde que cybertron y su presunta era dorada donde la búsqueda del poder lo a sido todo siempre , los prime eran los únicos todopoderosos pero ello nos engañaron con su falsa era dorada para así obtener el poder, lo que se creía justicia era corrupción zeta prime era la muestra de que un prime podría ser corrompido por el poder pero el cayo a manos de megatron un gladiador que se alzo un bruto al que desgraciadamente me uní para después arrebatárselo mi nombre es starscream.

y lo que se podría decir de mi es que donde cayó zeta prime y en lo que caerá megatron yo me alzare para dar la nueva era dorada que cybertron tanto merece un líder de mi calibre el que cybertron a estando proclamado por cientos de siglos muchos se arrodillara ante mí y prime y sus preciados valores será derrocados junto con sus autobots pero eso solo se lograra con el tiempo y debo ser paciente para hacer mi jugada debo dejar que mis enemigos caigan por si solo sueño con ese día en que prime dirija sus autobots contra megatron en la batalla final podría ser en iacon, kaon, tyger pax tal vez, ya me lo imagino prime mueve sus fuerzas como un líder ejemplar y megatron demostrando tener su imponencia a través del medio junto a sus decepticos claro el bruto de megatron comenzara primero matando algunos de los preciados autobots de prime mientras que el contrataca por un arrebato de ira y deja noqueado a tantos decepticos encuentre y se ecuentra cara a cara con su adversario claramente yo estare observando mientras algunos de ellos dos s termine matando ya me imagino lo que ellos se dirá mutuamente.

Megatron.—Aquí me tienes Prime, acabemos con esto.— Megatron decioso de luchar con su enemigo.

Optimus prime.—Siempre has demostrado ser un monstruo lleno de ira, y esto acaba hoy .—dijo con una furia que lo invadia.

como siempre el terco de megatron no lo escuchara y dira algo como esto (es lo que se debio hacerse para que cybertron tenga su nueva era dorada) pero mientras ellos pelea soundwave lucha junto a sus mini cons pero mientra sus sensores estan ocupados un fuego cruzado le da justo en la spark mientras sus minicons trata de repararlo ya es demasiado tarde para el los disparo se hace por todos lados autobots cayendo por todos lados junto a los decepticons mientras dos adversario lucha ferozmente hasta que uno de los dos acierta el golpe critico prime queda en el suelo con una herida en el pecho pero antes de irse a la allspark megatron se le acerca le dice algunas palabra lo que él no sabe es lo que le viene por detrás mientras acertó el golpe final usando una espada el me observa y mis palabras para el son.

Starscream.— pobre megatron quien dijo que este hiba a ser tu final...mientras realiza una risa burlona

Megatron.—tu .— con su ultimo aliento megatro dice estas ultimas palabra.— pedazo de chatarrra.

Starscream.— tu error fue nunca saberlo.—exclama starscream mientras quita la espada de su cuerpo muerto.

mientras le quito la vida a megatron,los sobrevivientes no van a saber que hacer ya no existirá autobots ni decepticos mientras ellos estan confuso yo reclamo mi premio la matrix de prime se la desprendo de su culpo si vida mientras que ellos observa a su nuevo lider alzarse comienza la nueva era donde yo gobierne cybertron como su verdadero líder así mis deseos de poder será completados y las futuras generaciones me recordara como su salvador se que algún día pasara solo tendré que esperar a que llegue ese día pero mientras tantos tendré que forjar el camino a mi futuro.

fin


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 : pasado

Recuerdo ese día nuestro mundo estaba al borde de una guerra una a la que no quería participar nuestro mundo se dividió entre autobots, decepticons y navys , los navys era neutrales no participaba en esto conflicto muchos de nosotros escapamos de cybertron pensado reconstruir nuestra civilización en otros mundos, muchos de nosotros escapamos en naves pero otros no tuvieron la misma suerte y yo soy uno de ellos mi nombre es arcee un ex navy y una soldada autobot , aunque sabía que la violencia no era la manera desgraciadamente un evento que me hizo cambiar de parecer, me encontraba a bordado uno de los últimos cruceros espaciales hacia un nuevo mundo mi compañero tailgate me acompañaba durante la espera.

Tailgate.— Bueno la espera es insoportable no lo cree es arcee.

Arcee.— Si... —con un tono preocupante.

Tailgate.— Se que es difícil dejar nuestro hogar— tratado de aliviar a su compañera.

Arcee.— nunca pensé que llegaríamos a este extremo—con un tono triste.

Tailgate.— no te preocupes arcee sabes que siempre estaré para ti cuando sea.

Arcee.— gracias tailgate — mirando a tailgate.

ese fue el último momento en que lo vi esas palabras fueron parte de las ultimas que hoy de mi amigo cuando un convoy decepticon nos ataco antes de subirnos a la nave, era liderados por un decepticon era despiadado como megatron mismo, pero habia algo en el que lo hacía ser diferente a los otros su rostro era semejante al emblema decepticon, corrimos con esperanza de que no nos mataran no teníamos a donde correr la nave destruida y ellos atacándonos nos llegaron a interceptar.

Tailgate.— arcee cuidado— le dice a su amiga antes de recibir un disparo.

Arcee.— tailgate! —un grito de desesperación—.

Tailgate.— arce...— con voz baja y delirante.

Deceptico 1.— ven aca pequeña bot tarn te requiere— mientras la captura.

Arcee.— dejame! tailgate! —mientras ve que su amigo le dan el golpe final.

Deceptico 2.—Tarn ordena que nos la llevemos.

no sabía a dónde me llevaba me golpearon con sus manos para que dejaran de gritar hasta quedarme inconsciente, cuando desperté estaba en una celda decepticon junto con otros prisioneros de guerra , pero aun así no podía de dejar de pensar en tailgate de como mi amigo había muerto atreves de esos monstruos, pero ellos me llevaron a otro lugar ahí fue cuando conocí a tarn el decepticon malévolo que vi cuando atacaron a los míos.

Tarn.— malditos navys creen que puede dejar cybertron y salirse con las suyas — mientras golpea a arcee.

Tarn.— crees que puedes dime habla maldita navy.

después de tanta tortura y violencia me devuelve a la celda estaban sola dure un tiempo en ese lugar todos los días recibía golpes y maltrato por ellos no podía seguir dejándome pero no tenia las fuerzas y agallas pero todo cambio cuando asignaron a un bot a mi celda su nombre era Prowl.

Prowl.— estas bien—preguntándole el bot plateado— eres una navy ?.

no le respondí no podía hablar hablar por que tenia tanto miedo ,el trato de animarme de hacerme sentirme bien pero nada funcionaba el me hablo de un plan de escape de un equipo de autobots para sacarnos a todos de aquí por un minuto sentí esperanza pero el seguía hablándome de un tal optimus prime quien los dirigía de como un líder excepcional ,su integridad ,sus valores escuche una expolición y solo escuché decir a prowl.

Prowl.— están aquí.

vi como luchaba contra los enemigos, rápidamente recobre la esperanza, me saco prowl junto a su compañero bumblebee mientras salíamos lo vi, tarn escapando me miro con esos ojos rojos lleno de ira me asuste al verlos así que me cubrí para no verlo rápidamente un transporte nos llevo a una base autobot y ahi fue la primera vez que lo vi.

Optimus Prime.— autobots reportense — mientras hablaba con prowl.

antes de que ellos me hablara tome rápidamente una decisión mis primeras palabras en meses.

arcee.— quiero unirme a sus filas— con devoción y firmeza.

fin del capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 : eco

Los que no tiene una causa decía que es tonto vivir con una y los que tenia la propia solo era otro engranes de la gran red de corrupción que había en esos tiempos antes de la guerra, antes de la revolución antes de tantos sucesos en el inicio era débil y estaban solo y no sabía cómo usar ese don con el que fui bendecido pero ellos llegaron a mi primero

¿ .— Arghhhhhhh.—un grito de agonía que se oía desde no tan lejos.

¿ .— Oye estas bien .— dijo el leopardo metálico.

¿ .— ?Quien eres tu¿ ?que quieres¿.—exclamo con agonía mientras lo veían.

¿ .— No te preocupes estas bien mi nombre es Ravage cuál es el tuyo.

¿ .— no muy bien Ravage mi nombre es Soundwave y no puedo dejar de escucharlo.

Ravage.— escuchar a quien o a que con exactitud? .—pregunto el leopardo.

Soundwave.— Todo.

Al principio Ravage me ayudo a controlar mis habilidades después con el tiempo conocí a otros minicons Lazerbeak, Frenzy, Rumble, todos ellos era tratado con desprecios por sus formas, yo los ayude como ellos me ayudaron y yo correspondí, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando el senador Ratbat llego , yo me encontraba solo en la parte baja de la ciudad de kaón el llego sin nada que perder.

Ratbat.— Había escuchado acerca de ti y de tus habilidades que te parece un trabajo seguro.— Le daba la mano mientras tenía su risa burlona.

Sabia cual eras sus intenciones desde el primer momento había oído sus pasos desde lejos sabia quien era el mi habilidad no solo podía oír la voz de otros bots sino tambie frecuencia de radio ,él era un senador del gobierno corrupto de zeta prime, como no tenía otra opción me uní a él todo esos años como su mano derecho solo me ayudaron a entender cuan podrido era el gobierno de cybertron todos esos años por suerte llego el día en que yo conocería a una causa verdadera , ratbat quería asegurarse de ser el siguiente líder de cybertron usando sus recursos ayudo a una pequeña facción de rebeldes conocida por los decepticons yo era el encargado de entregar los recursos necesarios siempre me reunían con su líder Megatron con el tiempo el me llego a convencer.

Megatron.— Que te parece la vista soundwave.— Señalado el atardecer.

Soundwave.— solo veo corrupción.— afirmado mientras libera a Ravage.

Megatron.— Veo que este pequeño minicon es tu mascota .—afirmaba mientras trataba de acariciar a Ravage.

Ravage.— no trates de intentarlo grandote.— afirmaba el leopardo metálico.

Soundwave.— El no es mi mascota él es mi amigo y un cybertroniano como tal.— disgustado por las palabras de megatron.

Megatron.— discúlpame no era mi intención al insultar a tu amigo fue mi equivocación.

Ravage.— hmm pensaste bien grandote.—reitero el leopardo negro .

Megatron.— y como te decía soundwave tu punto de vista de cybertron me interesa es parecido al mio .— lo miraba con una risa escalofriante en su metálico rostros.

En esa conversación que tuvimos fue la primera vez que hoy las palabras de uno de los cybertronianos más nobles fue en ese instante en que me uní a la causa decepticon, megatron me convirtio en su comándate en comunicaciones y no era de esperar que fueran el mejor en lo que hacía y todo por la gran causa decepticon en lo que algún día dará comienza a la verdadera era dorada de cybertron con el tiempo elimine algunos cabos sueltos .

ratbat.— uhhh donde estoy.—se preguntaba mientras estaban en una cámara oscura.

Shokwave.— senador Ratbat espero que este cálido en su nuevo cuerpo que me dices Soundwave.— afirma el decepticon de un solo ojo mientras observa a soundwave

Soundwave.—estoy de acuerdo Shockwave es más parecido a lo que significa su nombre.

ratbat.— espera que no! .— se observa y grita de sufrimiento al ver su forma de murcielago robotico.

fin del capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 : salvación

Comienzas con una chispa nuestra alma y esencian misma los que nos hacen a todos parecidos muchas de nuestra religiones dicen que todos somos iguales para primus yo nunca eh sido creyente a esas religiones siempre eh mantenido la lógica y la razón como algo importante que siempre todo buen médico necesitan, pero eso no es suficiente para los autobots nunca nos hemos preocupado por llevarnos a nuestro caídos pero para los decepticons todo es diferente ellos nunca se preocupa por los suyos sus métodos son mas barbáricos los prisioneros que tenemos prefiere matarse antes de que cualquier medico autobot solo los examine, tenemos hacerle creer que está en interrogatorio antes de sedarlos para curarlos y examinarlos , aunque no muchos de nuestros medico apoyan esto.

Ratchet.— Te encuentras estables tus brazos todavía tienen problemas con moverse.— Afirma el bot de color rojo y blanco mientras observa a su paciente.

Autobot#1.— De acuerdo jefe médico Ratchet.— Con un tono de agradecimiento.

Ratchet.— Solo Ratchet por favor.— Le afirma con su tono gruñón mientras el bot sale de la sala y entra First aid.

First Aid.— Ey Ratchet como se encuentra nuestro jefe médico favorito.— le dice el bot.

Ratchet.—(suspiro) Que quieres.— Con su tono gruño le pregunta a First Aid.

First Aid.— Ey solo saludo Ratchet sabes deberías ser más amigable.— Resalta el bot.

Ratchet.— Tienes nueva información.— le pregunta mientras revisa algunos data pad.

First Aid.— Algo así recuerdas cuando te dije que movía prisioneros decepticons a ese lugar en tyger pax creo que tus sospechas era verdaderas.— le daba la información mientras sacaba un data pad .

Ratchet.— Entonces tenía razón estás seguro sobre esto.

First Aid.— Si seguro ya sabes quién me dio esta información es confiable.

Ratchet.— Entonces debemos hacer esto bien.

First Aid.— Espera nosotros QUEEEEEEEE ! .— Asustado por las palabras de Ratchet— espera no deberíamos decirle al alto mando o algo así.

Ratchet.— No hay tiempo si puedes llevarme al lugar fingiré que es un procedimiento estándar para entrar— le decía el bot mientras se preparaba— Partiremos en media hora.

Tenía algunas sospechas de que algunos de nuestros médicos tomaba prisioneros decepticons para torturarlos no los culpo por lo que los decepticons nos a hecho pero ese no es la manera autobot y pido que solo sea rumores , ya nos acercamos al lugar y por lo que veo es un lugar suficientemente grande para abarcar prisioneros decepticons.

Ratchet.— Soy el jefe médico Ratchet necesito autorización para entrar al lugar para procedimiento de rutina—Se comunicaba por un comunicador que se encuentra enfrente de la puerta principal .

First Aid.— Estas seguro sobre esto— Con una voz asustadiza.

Ratchet.— Si— respondió el autobot.

autobot#2.— tiene permiso para entrar — respondiendo por la pantalla.

Pharma.— Ratchet que haces por aquí amigo mío .

Ratchet.— Pharma tenía tiempo si verte— lo saludaba mientras extendía su mano junto a la de él.

Pharma.— Y que haces por aquí mi amigo.

Ratchet.— Solo un procedimiento de rutina lo mismo de siempre ya sabes cómo es.

Mientras pharma le enseña el lugar First Aid le susurra a Ratchet por el oído .

First Aid.— Ratchet quien es él?.

Ratchet.— un amigo de la academia y no estés susurrando— Mientras caminaba por el salón.

Pharma.— Espero que esto sea de tu agrado Ratchet— Este le señala donde se encuentra los heridos.

Ratchet.— Todo se encuentra bien— Mientras veían a los pacientes de Pharma.

First Aid.— Que sucede con los pacientes decepticons ? — Le pregunta a Pharma.

Pharma.— No muchos llegan aquí solo pocos desde el ultimo cargamento que vinieron.

Ratchet.— Pensaba que los vigilaban mejor—le preguntaba a pharma .

Pharma.— Desgraciadamente no son ellos mismo están llegando con una rara enfermedad que afecta los sistemas los hemos mantenido en cuarentena máxima, el médico encargado es un bot conocido como misswave— Expresan con una mirada de preocupación.

Ratchet.— Misswae no lo conozco es nuevo.

Pharma.— Algo así tiene un conocimiento asombroso es nuevo en el área medica lleva dos meses con nosotros pero es muy misterioso.

Ratchet.— Misterioso? — Pregunto dudoso.

Pharma.— Te lo presentare— le decían mientras lo llevaban al lugar de la cuarentena.

First Aid.— Creo que es mejor que vayan ustedes yo me quedare aquí a seguir revisando a los prisioneros de guerra— Le insinuaba asustado de no ir.

Ratchet.— Enserió— Decía mientras pharma lo guiaba.

(MOMENTOS DESPUES EN LA CUARENTENA)

Pharma.— Miswave soy yo Pharma el jefe médico ratchet vino hacer un procedimiento de rutina necesito que abras— Este le decía enfrente a un intercomunicador junto a ratchet que lo acompañaba.

Miswave.— Entre tenga cuidado la enfermedad es extremadamente contagiosa al contacto físico — sale el bot de alto tamaño y de color rojo con lo que parece ser un especie de equipo médico multifuncional en vez de su brazo izquierdo.

Ratchet.— Donde esta tus enfermo— entrado al cuarto.

Miswave.— Se encuentra aislado son altamente peligrosos en el estado en que estan.

Pharma.— Espera tu nunca me dijiste que estaban en ese estado— Exclamaba mientras lo apuntaba.

Miswave.— No podía arriesgar el experimento.

Ratchet.— Es por eso que no as contactado con otros no es verdad— Decían mientras deducía todo— .

Miswave.— Como lo descubriste— Amenazaba con dispararle.

Ratchet.— Sencillo perdiste tu brazo en batalla, no eres el único medico que a matado decepticons por venganza— decia mientras activaba secretamente su comunicador para que lo escuche.

Miswave.— No sabes lo que esos barbaros salvajes me hicieron— decían mientras disparaban su arma

Ratchet.— Pharma cuidado— Alerto a su compañero para que esquivara el disparo.

Miswave.— No sabes cuantos compañeros cayeron por culpa de ellos— Seguía arrematado con su arma en todas direcciones.

Pharma.— No tienes un arma contigo— Decían mientras se escondía en su morgue.

Ratchet.— Si pero es peligroso si fallo tengo temor que propangue el virus debemos de salir de aquí, Aunque espero a los refuerzos.

Pharma.— No creo que duremos mucho tiempo antes de que llegue.

Ratchet.— Si lo sé por eso tengo un plan— Decía mientras miraba un cadáver.

Pharma.— Que tienes pensado— miraba a su amigo examinado al cadáver.

Ratchet.— Tiene cybercrosis , Noto fuertes oxidaciones en su pecho y en lo que es su cara y no es todo observo un leve liquido verde— Decían mientras observaba el cadáver .

Pharma.— Así se pone nuestro energo por causa de ese virus.

Ratchet.— Tengo una loca idea— Decía mientras tomaba un embase.

Miswave.— Esto se acaba aquí Ratchet — Decía mientras derrumbaba la puerta de la morgue.

Ratchet.— RARWWWWWWW— Gritaba mientras saltaba cubierto de un liquido verde sobre él para tomar el arma.

Miswave.— No lo harás — Dicen mientras lanza a Ratchet al otro lado de la Habitación.

Miswave.— Espera no... no puede ser — Decía asustado mientras miraba a Ratchet .

Ratchet.— Si como lo puedes ver tu propio virus.

Miswave.— Pero tú también estas contagiado— Pronunciaba mientras miraba a Ratchet

First Aid.— oye tu feo... estas curando — Decían este mientras tenía un caño en sus brazos y rompía la puerta de contención y disparándole a Misswave.

Ratchet y Pharma .—First aid lo necesitábamos— Decían los dos sorprendido

First Aid.— eh jejejej perdón — Decia este con cara de tonto mientras se disculpaba.

MOMENTOS DESPUES

Ratchet.— Los pacientes decepticons parece estables ahora que encontramos la cura pero lamento por los que no pudimos salvar antes — Expresaba con pena y disgusto.

Pharma .— Pero al menos detuvimos al responsable y pagara por lo que hizo— Tratando de aliviar a su amigo.

Ratchet.— No culpo a Miswave cualquiera quisiera venganza por lo que nos a hecho los decepticons— Le decían a su compañero medico .

Pharma .— quien no pero ahora sabrá que a veces la venganza no es lo ideal.

First Aid.— Ratchet discúlpame no sabía— Decía este apenado.

Ratchet.— No vuelvas hacer algo así imaginas si hubiera tenido en verdad el virus— Este le daba un sermón al autobot rojizo.

First Aid.— Lo lamento — Arrodillando tratado de que lo perdonara.

Pharma .— Deberías perdonarlo Ratchet jajjajaja — Este riendo le decía a su amigo.

Ratchet.— Tal vez cuando no se haga el tonto eh una situación peligrosa jajajaj— Los dos reían mientras salía de la habitación.

First Aid.— Chatarra — Este pronunciaba mientras lo veían salir del cuarto.

FIN


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 : elecciones

Hubo un momento en la historia en que cybertron solo conocía la desesperación, la falta de energon y la discriminación de clases era uno de los problemas mas recurrentes, los primes nunca se preocuparon de la clase baja teníamos que sobrevivir a nuestra cuenta luchábamos por lo necesario, al principio estaba solo otro cybertroniano a la deriva buscando sobrevivir por su cuenta hasta que conocí a un amigo.

Gasket— Como estas amigo— pronunciaba con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le extendía su mano —…..— no decía nada pero solo lo miro con gesto de que no le importaban— vamos no sea así ven lo que necesitas es una buena cantidad de energon comprimido.

En ese momento acepté si saber lo que podría pasar , esa fue la primera vez que encontré un lugar en la vida luchábamos para sobrevivir cada uno mientras mas bots se unía a nosotros robábamos energon para así sobrevivir siempre teníamos problemas con la ley pero todo cambio ese día ese único y maldito día.

—lléveselos muchachos — Decía uno de los guardias de cybertron mientras llevaba a los prisioneros pero algo los detuvo un bot de color verde— ey chicos creo que se debería calmar, mis amigos no hicieron nada de otro mundo— fueron acusados de robo de energo y por escapar de la fuerza policial— le informo el agente de la ley.

—no estaré en esa estúpida prisión — decía uno de los bots atrapados entrentato forcejeaba intentado quitarle el arma a uno de los agentes policiales hacer por esto el arma se disparon así dándole un disparo mortal a Gasket — MALDITA SEA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! — un grito de desesperación se oyó en fracciones de segundo golpeo al policía más cercano a él y tomo su arma así disparo a matar a todos los agentes de la ley.

En ese momento perdí un amigo y a la vez aprendí una nueva forma de vivir, dure un tiempo perfeccionado mis habilidades para matar me convertí en un mercenario listo para cualquier trabajo que me ponga uno de los mejores pero aun así eso no llenaba el vacio que tenia al perder a mi amigo pero una nueva oportunidad se presento a mí.

—Una nueva era acecha ante nosotros y es nuestro deber prescindir de ella— proclamaba el líder de los llamados decepticons — Zeta prime y su gobierno a echo todo para mantener lo que llama democracia pero este día lucharemos con nuestro ideales en alto por nuestra libertad quien esta conmingo— al oír esto cada bot en el salón solo proclamo a megatron como su líder.

—Como se que lo que prometes es verdad y que me beneficiara— pronunciaba un bot mientras todos lo que había en la sala lo miraba— porque yo sé lo que es sufrir por la corrupción que azota a nuestro mundo y veo que las palabras con la que te expresaste también indica tu desilusión a nuestro problemas no es verdad….—me conoce como Deadlock .

—El mercenario me a hablando de ti y quiero proponerte algo, quieres unirte a la causa verdadera y luchar por la libertad en cybertron como uno de mis comandantes — Megatron lo exhorta a que se una a su causa y el solo le responde con un— bueno ya que no hay de otra— le informa con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se estrecha las manos.

Encontré algo por lo que luchar ese día y a la vez ya no era ese solitario bot sino uno de los comandantes decepticons mas brutales que se conoce de esta guerra y mientras mas sangre derrame siga derramándose mas energon de esos despreciables autobots mas cerca estaré cerca de completar mi venganza de mi amigo caído.

Fin del capitulo


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 : No te juntes con los Wreckers

Cada vez que toco el campo de batalla el enemigo corre porque tiene miedo, que clase de miedo bueno digamos que no es cuando estas cerca de un motor quantum es parecido pero no es lo mismo, el de por qué es diferente digamos que tienes 0.00000000001% de sobrevivir a la experiencia, pero con nosotros es mejor quedarte parado y esperar lo siguiente y créeme es la mejor opción.

Arcee— Chatarra bee cumbrenos son muchos— decía una bot rosada mientras disparaba al enemigo—…. — respondía el valiente bot amarillo que hace honor a su nombre ayudado a Cubrir a Arcee.

Sideswipe— Chicos cuidado ellos está por llegar — gritaba un bot rojo acompañado por su compañero sunstreaker — no ellos no…. debemos irnos antes de que llegue —…— el pequeño autobot amarillo trataba de llamar su atención señalado el cielo— chatarra — pronunciaba arcee.

Decepticon#1 — Mire ahí arriba que es eso — Exclamaba uno de los decepticons — lalalalallalalallalallalalalala— Pronunciaba un autobot mientras caía junto a un paracaídas mientras disparaba — maldición Whirl puedes caer con mas estilo— Pronunciaba un bot con un garfio de mano y de color purpura y amarillo que caía como una bomba que derivo a 5 decepticon.

Springer — Calmante un poco Impactor — Pronunciaba un bot de color verde que cambiaba de forma de un helicóptero a su forma robótica — recuerda lo que te dijo Magnus — sip claro lo que digas Springer, un momento donde esta Rotorstorm.

—No que quiera andar de gracioso, digo es parte de mi personalidad claro está, pero ustedes chicos lo necesita más que yo— un bot que salía del cielo cambiado de forma de un jet de combate a su forma robótica, daba un aterrizaje forzoso en lo que 5 decepticons terminaron heridos— y dígame chicos está todo bien — pronunciaba un bot de color plateado y un poco de azul— bien con eso estamos completos no? — pronuncia Rotorstorm.

— Bien está el humorista, el viejo loco, el líder temerario y el bot que solo está un paso a la demencia quien nos faltaran uhhh?— exclama Whirl al notar que dos decepticons se acerca a ellos con intención de disparar— no se mueva escoria autobot — enserio eso es lo que dirás por Primus al menos di algo mas original— decia Rotorstorm pero de inmediato algo caía del cielo un bot robusto gigante que cayo encima de los decepticons pero antes uno de ellos pronuncio— siempre te eh apreciado.

—Desperdicios de chatarra— Decía un bot robusto que salía del cráter que formo— bueno llego el musculoso robusto, así que estamos enteros, no— es bueno que llegaras roadbuster— sip tuve problemas al caer Springer .

— Bueno ya que estamos todos saben cual es mi frase favorita — la puedo decir yo jefe— Decía Rotorstorm mientras todos se preparaba sus armas — Wreckers rómpalo todo— por fi algo de violencia gratuita— pronunciaba Whirl mientras salía a luchar— nah yo quería decirla springer.

— Del otro lado de la barraca—

— Al parecer llegaron — Decía una bot rosado que llevaba consigo a un bot herido en combate— debemos avisarles arcee no creo que ellos sepa de lo que los decepticons tienen aquí— lo se Sunstreaker pero primero debemos llevar a los heridos — Arcee que tal si yo y sunstreaker les informamos — uhhh... esta bien pero tenga cuidado Sidwipe esos sujetos no son...— lo entiendo son unos locos desarmados.

— Del otro lado de la barraca—

— Creo que sentí que hablaba de ti Impactor — calla Whirl no tengo tiempo para...ESTO!— Pronuciaba mientras se cargaba con sus propias manos a dos decepticons— oki doki— exclamaba Whirl — mientras del otro lado Rotorstorm y Springer disparaba a dos decepticons con lanza cohetes— estos sujetos no juegan enserio no Springer—haz silencio Rotorstorm—pronuciaba springer.

—Lanzacohetes enserio piense algo mejor— Decia el robusto de Roadbuster mientras los otros dos hacia camino — buen trabajo, Rotorstorm necesito apoyo aéreo — estos cons se llevara una gran sorpresa— se transformaba en un jet de combate para comenzar el ataque.

— Le sigo también Springer — pronuciaba Whirl — no necesito que ayudes a Impactor y a Rotorstorm a despejar el área— y que harás tu — exclamaba Impactor — demoler y encontrar muchachos lo mismo de siempre.

— Bueno esto es señal de que ellos están aquí— pronunciaba Sidwipe al mirar los rastros de destrucción— estos sujetos si que son unos locos , creo que siento pena por los cons que se encuentra en su camino — exclamaba Sunstreaker— vamos no perdamos tiempos Sunstreaker .

—Arghhh— Pronuciaba un bot con un garfio al golpear un decepticon— oye no crees que deberíamos resolver esto de otra manera amigo— Preguntaba Whirl a un decepticon— eh no me golpearas whoah gracias te lo agra...ARGHHHH!— Whirl lo noquea si darse cuenta— nah cambie de parecer.

—Oh vamos eso es lo único que tiene amigos vamos no tiene mejores armas — Exclamaba Whirl después de transformarse en su modo bot — ha por eso siem...— Pronuciaba despues de que Roadbuster le haya lanzado un decepticon— lo lamento Rotorstorm no fue mi intención — descuida.

—Deben estar por aquí — Pronuciaba Sunstreaker — creo que son ellos — exclamaba Sidwipe hasta que una figura veían algunas figuras disparando pero a la vez se detiene y los miran — al parecer son ellos y...— ey tu el amarillo de que color eres — exclamaba Whirl mientras le hacia una pregunta a Sunstreaker — que per...— silencio, responde a mi pregunta.

—ya déjalo en paz Whirl son amigos — pronunciaba un viejo bot — solo trataba de saber si era un aliado— y que vinieron hacer aqui—nos informo el alto mando de que le diéramos esta información solo nos dijeron que ustedes sabia como tratar la situación— les informo Sidwipe— esto es malo.

— oh vamos no te muevas ya te tengo en la mira solo un...—se decía mentalmente mientras una llamada lo desconcertó— ahora que succede impactor — sal de ahí y reúnete con nosotros esto es importante — bueno y de que se trata — algo importante springer es acerca de combatir a un combiner— oh eso suena bien— pronunciaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Continuara...


End file.
